The Rain Of Today
by Savannah Monroe Perkins
Summary: well there not any summary if read you will know what its about
1. Chapter 1

**Suit Life Of Zack And Cody**

**The Rain Of Today **

**I Do Not On Suit Life Of Zack And Cody But I Did Make Up Some Charters Anyways Please Enjoy**

Maddie just waked up at 5:00 am when she remembered what Mr. Mosby told her

(Flashback)__(Mosby talking to Maddie)

Maddline you are going to need to be at the Tipton tomorrow at 6:00 am

(Ending Of Flashback )

As Maddie sighed then jumped of the bed and graphed out her tipton uniform then went rushing rent running to the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth as soon as she done with that she ran out of the bathroom then graphed out her brush and started brushing her hair very quickly as she glanced at the clock witch read 5:55 as she said "oh crap" as

Maddie rent rushing out the door nearly knocking Liam out of the way as Liam yelled out "hey" as Maddie just kept on running as she glanced at her watch as it read 5:59 as

Maddie burst open the doors to the tipton and ran right over to the candy counter right as she got there her watch read 6:00 as everyone just watched her very shocked as Maddie tilted her head confused of why everyone is staring at her as she shook her head then and continued

Shows Later

As Zack came up to her and said "hey sweet thang" you made it here with one second left as Maddie just smiled and nodded and said "yup I know I am pretty cool" as Zack just shook his head and said "no your not cool cause your hot" as Maddie said 'aww Zack"

And she gave him a huge hug and said thanks as the tipton doors burst open again a girl came barging in and ran over to the candy counter and said "Maddie Maddie guess what guess what" as Maddie looked at her sister with a confused look on her face and said "what is it Ira?" as the girl looked at her then sighed and said "we are going up against our enemy" as Maddie looked at her and "why can't we just try to get alone with them"

As the girl said "we are going to be playing basketball against them" as

Maddie glanced around for a few minutes and said "yea except I can't play basketball" as Zack said "I could help you I am good at playing basketball" Zack said as

Maddie glanced at him and said "what is it going to cost me?" she ask knowing of a catch as Zack just smirked and said

**TO~BE~CONTINUED :**

**I hope You Enjoy It Because Chapter 2 Is On Its way ^^ ha**


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time:

**the tipton doors burst open again a girl came barging in and ran over to the candy counter and said "Maddie Maddie guess what guess what" as Maddie looked at her sister with a confused look on her face and said "what is it Ira?" as the girl looked at her then sighed and said "we are going up against our enemy" as Maddie looked at her and "why can't we just try to get alone with them"**

**As the girl said "we are going to be playing basketball against them" as**

**Maddie glanced around for a few minutes and said "yea except I can't play basketball" as Zack said "I could help you I am good at playing basketball" Zack said as**

**Maddie glanced at him and said "what is it going to cost me?" she ask knowing of a catch as Zack just smirked and said**

**Enjoy The Story**

As he smirked and said "just a date" as Maddie opened her mouth to say something as Ira irrupted her by saying

"of course she will she would love to" as Maddie gasped at that

Then said "I can talk for…myself" she said annoyed as Ira just burst out with laughter then said "of course you can" as Zack just smiled then said

"so Saturday night at 8:00 will I will pick you up"

As Maddie opend her mouth to say something (a lot like how she does on the show) then glared at her sister then said

"I hate you" as the tipton doors opened again as a girl with blond hair and brown eyes comes through the doors with a cell phone (in the middle of texting)(she looked exactly like Maddie)

As Maddie tilted her head then asked Ira "who's that" as

Ira relied "oh that girl is …Sharpay…Evens the one of them who we are going up against in the basket ball tournament" she answered

(while she was in the middle of saying Sharpay's name she sound to spooked)

To~Be~Continued

**I hope You Enjoy It Because Chapter 3 Is On Its way ^^ ha**

Disclaimers: I do Not own Suit Life Of Zack & Cody or High School Musical but I do own Ira


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Time:**

as the tipton doors opened again as a girl with blond hair and brown eyes came through the doors with a cell phone (in the middle of texting )(she looked exactly like Maddie)

As Maddie tilted her head then asked Ira "who's that" as

Ira relied "oh that girl is Sharpay Evens

Disclaimers: I do Not own Suit Life Of Zack & Cody or High School Musical but I do own Ira

Disclaimers: I do Not own Suit Life Of Zack & Cody or High School Musical but I do own Ira 

**Enjoy The Story **

As Maddie asked "why did you seem so scared when you said her name" Maddie asked totally confused at that, as Ira just shook her head as Maddie started laughing at that and said "holy crap you are scared of her" as Zack just look puzzled then sighed

*Showing Away* MMMZZZLLLIII

As London just ran over to Sharpay and said

"wow Maddie what happened to you, your hair looks good"

As Maddie walked over to where London is at then randomly said

"London that's not me" as London turned around then seen Maddie there and said "what the diamonds there's two Maddie"

As Maddie and Sharpay just blinked as Ryan looked at Sharpay then Maddie as Ira walked over there and said "wow so you're the London Tipton that I heard so much about huh" as London then smirked then said "of course so it looks like Maddie has been talking about huh hope she said only good stuff about me" she said glancing over at Maddie as girl smiled and mostly she then she said

"well actually Maddie wasn't the only one talking about you I heard so many people talking about" as London jumped up and down while clapping her hands together saying "yay me"

As the girl just shook her head **TO~BE~CONTINUED **


	4. Chapter 4

**THE RAIN OF TODAY **

Disclaimers: I do Not own Suit Life Of Zack & Cody or High School Musical but I do own Ira I Also Do Not Own Naruto 

**ENJOY THE STORY!!!**

As London looked confused

Showing Away

As Naruto said "kakashi sensei why do we have to go to Boston anyways? he asked annoyed as Sakura

said "Naruto kun because it's our mission"

as Rock Lee just agreed

and said "oh kakashi sensei I am very happy to be approaching this team 7" as Naruto said

no your not your just happy to be near Sakura kun

as Rock Lee opened his mouth to reject but then closed it and said "your right your right I am" as Sakura sighed then

said "Kakashi sensei why do I have to go on this team"

as Kakashi replied "because all other ninjas are busy

Sasuke betrayed us, Ino is to sad to her parents just died

Garra's team disappeared, Hinta has been kidnapped

and Neji and Tenten Kiba and Shino went to rescue

Hinta, as Sakura looked at the ground and said

"well can you come with us" as Kakashi opened his mouth to say something but Sakura irrupted him by saying

"wait Ino's parents died what happened?" she asked sadly

as Kakashi replied "Sasuke" as Sakura blinked confusedly

TO~BE~CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Time:**

the tipton doors burst open again a girl came barging in and ran over to the candy counter and said "Maddie Maddie guess what guess what" as Maddie looked at her sister with a confused look on her face and said "what is it Ira?" as the girl looked at her then sighed and said "we are going up against our enemy" as Maddie looked at her and "why can't we just try to get alone with them"

As the girl said "we are going to be playing basketball against them" as

Maddie glanced around for a few minutes and said "yea except I can't play basketball" as Zack said "I could help you I am good at playing basketball" Zack said as

Maddie glanced at him and said "what is it going to cost me?" she ask knowing of a catch as Zack just smirked and said

**Enjoy The Story**

As he smirked and said "just a date" as Maddie opened her mouth to say something as Ira irrupted her by saying

"of course she will she would love to" as Maddie gasped at that

Then said "I can talk for…myself" she said annoyed as Ira just burst out with laughter then said "of course you can" as Zack just smiled then said

"so Saturday night at 8:00 I will pick you up"

As Maddie opend her mouth to say something (a lot like how she does on the show) then glared at her sister then said

"I hate you" as the tipton doors opened again as a girl with blond hair and brown eyes cames through the doors with a cell phone (in the middle of texting)(she looked exactly like Maddie)

As Maddie tilted her head then asked Ira "whos that" as

Ira relied "oh that girl is …Sharpay…Evens the one of them who we are going up against in the basket ball tonament" she answered

(while she was in the middle of saying Sharpays name she sound to spoked)

To~Be~Continued

**I hope You Enjoy It Because Chapter 3 Is On Its way ^^ ha**

Disclaimers: I do Not own Suit Life Of Zack & Cody or High School Musical but I do own Ira


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Time:**

as the tipton doors opened again as a girl with blond hair and brown eyes came through the doors with a cell phone (in the middle of texting )(she looked exactly like Maddie)

As Maddie tilted her head then asked Ira "who's that" as

Ira relied "oh that girl is Sharpay Evens

Disclaimers: I do Not own Suit Life Of Zack & Cody or High School Musical but I do own Ira

Disclaimers: I do Not own Suit Life Of Zack & Cody or High School Musical but I do own Ira 

**Enjoy The Story **

As Maddie asked "why did you seem so scared when you said her name" Maddie asked totally confused at that, as Ira just shook her head as Maddie started laughing at that and said "holy crap you are scared of her" as Zack just look puzzled then sighed

*Showing Away* MMMZZZLLLIII

As London just ran over to Sharpay and said

"wow Maddie what happened to you, your hair looks good"

As Maddie walked over to where London is at then randomly said

"London that's not me" as London turned around then seen Maddie there and said "what the diamonds there's two Maddie"

As Maddie and Sharpay just blinked as Ryan looked at Sharpay then Maddie as Ira walked over there and said "wow so you're the London Tipton that I heard so much about huh" as London then smirked then said "of course so it looks like Maddie has been talking about huh hope she said only good stuff about me" she said glancing over at Maddie as girl smiled and mostly she then she said

"well actually Maddie wasn't the only one talking about you I heard so many people talking about" as London jumped up and down while clapping her hands together saying "yay me"

As the girl just shook her head **TO~BE~CONTINUED **


	7. Chapter 7

THE RAIN OF TODAY 

**Disclaimers: I do Not own Suit Life Of Zack & Cody or High School Musical but I do own Ira I Also Do Not Own Naruto **

**ENJOY THE STORY!!!**

As London looked confused

Showing Away

As Naruto said "kakashi sensei why do we have to go to Boston anyways? he asked annoyed as Sakura

said "Naruto kun because it's our mission"

as Rock Lee just agreed

and said "oh kakashi sensei I am very happy to be approaching this team 7" as Naruto said

no your not your just happy to be near Sakura kun

as Rock Lee opened his mouth to reject but then closed it and said "your right your right I am" as Sakura sighed then

said "Kakashi sensei why do I have to go on this team"

as Kakashi replied "because all other ninjas are busy

Sasuke betrayed us, Ino is to sad to her parents just died

Garra's team disappeared, Hinta has been kidnapped

and Neji and Tenten Kiba and Shino went to rescue

Hinta, as Sakura looked at the ground and said

"well can you come with us" as Kakashi opened his mouth to say something but Sakura irrupted him by saying

"wait Ino's parents died what happened?" she asked sadly

as Kakashi replied "Sasuke" as Sakura blinked confusedly

TO~BE~CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

THE RAIN OF TODAY 

**Disclaimers: **

**I do not own **

**High School Musical or Suit Life Of Zack & Cody or Naruto **

**ENJOY THE STORY!!!**

As Sharpay tilted her head to the side showing she was confused then said "Ryan who is she…and why does she look like me?" she asked annoyed as Ryan blinked the replied "that's our cousin her name is Maddie" as

Sharpay blinked at him as Chad said

"great another Sharpay" as Sharpay punched Chad in the arm as Chad said "oww that hurts you know?" as Sharpay said "good then I did my work" as Zeke just smiled as

Chad said "Zeke don't encourage her to do that man" as

Sharpay just smirked and said

" as long as your hurt then everything is good" as

Troy & Gabriella burst out with laughter and

Taylor just smirked as Chad just said

"why is everyone teaming up against me" as

Sharpay relied

"cause no one likes you, cause your annoying"

* * *

**TOBECONTINUED**

CHAPTER~4 SHOULD BE UP SOON!!

(hopefully, maybe…possibly)


End file.
